


TMR-Il labirinto.

by AleOBrien99



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleOBrien99/pseuds/AleOBrien99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L’ascensore fu arrivato al capolinea e le sue porte si aprirono,mostrandomi alla luce. Inizialmente vidi solo ombre e mi coprii gli occhi per guardare meglio. Non sapevo nemmeno perché ero là o come ero arrivato in quella gabbia,sapevo solo che non ricordavo niente di niente. Il mio nome, la mia età o come si chiamassero i miei genitori. Il vuoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TMR-Il labirinto.

Avevo il fiato corto,più che corto,quasi mi mancava. Sembrava che mi avessero appena rianimato dopo un infarto. Il sudore mi scendeva lungo la fronte e poi dentro la maglietta: una maglietta grigia,a maniche lunghe. Mi guardai intorno dopo aver ripreso fiato e notai che ero rinchiuso in una specie di gabbia,circondato da sacchi pieni di cibo,come fossero provviste per l’inverno. Essa stava salendo sempre più in superficie ed io cominciavo a vedere qualche raggio di sole che entrava delle piccole fessure di terra. Improvvisamente,si fermò. L’ascensore fu arrivato al capolinea e le sue porte si aprirono,mostrandomi alla luce. Inizialmente vidi solo ombre e mi coprii gli occhi per guardare meglio. Non sapevo nemmeno perché ero là o come ero arrivato in quella gabbia,sapevo solo che non ricordavo niente di niente. Il mio nome, la mia età o come si chiamassero i miei genitori. Il vuoto. Una delle ombre mi parve più chiara qualche secondo dopo: era un ragazzo,i suoi capelli erano corti e biondi,il suo sguardo penetrante e il suo pugno duro. Entro nella mia stessa gabbia con un salto e si piegò su di me.  
-Primo giorno,alzati e sii raggiante.- mi disse,guardandomi bene negli occhi.

Subito dopo afferrò il mio polso e quasi mi costrinse ad uscire fuori. Mi ritrovai immerso nel verde,ebbi pochi secondi per guardare dove ero capitato. Altri due per inquadrare bene le persone intorno a me. Erano tutti maschi,di grande e media grandezza. Poi,una ragazza,era l’unica,ma non ci feci molto caso. Alla mia destra,una foresta ed infine un muro. Alla mia sinistra,lo stesso. Dietro di me,esattamente uguale. Ma davanti al mio viso,oltre al verde,vidi una possibile uscita. Due porte altissime,fatte di marmo,erano apposta aperte come se avessero percepito il mio arrivo. Non appena ci feci caso,iniziai a correre il più veloce possibile verso di esse,mentre alcuni ragazzi dietro di me ridevano e commentavano del mio atto “eroico.” Per ascoltare le loro risate,non mi accorsi di un masso li vicino ed inciampai,facendo due o tre capriole sul terreno.

Gli altri iniziarono a ridere di me,mentre riuscii ad alzarmi ancora impaurito. Subito dopo altri due mi trascinarono in una cella fatta di legno di albero,guidati dallo stesso ragazzo biondo di prima.  
Dopo poco,giunse da me un ragazzo di pelle scura,che tentò di rassicurarmi con dei gesti e delle parole.  
-E’ tutto okay,sei al sicuro adesso. Sai dirmi il tuo nome?- mi chiese,guardandomi dritto negli occhi.  
Scossi la testa più volte in risposta.- No,non ricordo niente.- balbettai mettendomi le mani nei capelli per cercare di pensare,ma nulla.  
-Non ti preoccupare,tra qualche giorno ricorderai tutto.- continuò con un sorriso rassicurante,tirandomi fuori da quello spazio stretto.  
Ebbi più tempo per guardare il posto in cui ero finito e notai che non c’era alcuna uscita.-Da quanto vivete qui?- domandai.  
-Tre anni circa. Io mi chiamo Alby,sono il capo.- rispose,facendomi camminare tra il verde.  
Arrivò anche un altro ragazzo un pò più giovane: basso,secco e con i capelli castani chiari scompigliati appena.  
-Lui è Newt. E’ il mio vice,nel caso mi accadesse qualcosa.- spiegò Alby,dando una pacca all’amico.  
-Speriamo non succeda!- esclamò l’altro,ridendo.  
Non so come facessero a ridere,due persone intrappolate in una radura per tre anni,senza tornare alla civiltà mai e soprattutto autonomi.

Io e Alby continuammo il “tour.”  
-Stasera ci sarà una grande festa e tu sarai sicuramente invitato.- mi disse,mostrandomi poi una struttura di legno,dove si poteva salire grazie a delle scalette e avere una vista più dettagliata della radura.  
-Come uscite da qui?- chiesi ancora.  
Alby sospirò.- Temevo avresti fatto questa domanda,ma non devi preoccuparti. La tua famiglia adesso siamo noi,i Radurai. Noi abbiamo tre regole. La prima,fai la tua parte. La seconda,mai attaccare un tuo compagno. E la terza,mai oltrepassare quelle mura.- mi spiegò,indicandomi infine le due porte alte e aperte che avevo visto all’inizio,credendo che fossero una plausibile uscita. Ma un’uscita in realtà non esisteva. Alby diceva che le porte si chiudevano sempre al tramonto e nessuno sopravviveva una notte a quello che c’era dentro.

**Author's Note:**

> -Salve a tutti,sono andata a vedere questo film al cinema e dico subito che non ho letto il libro. Però ho voluto scrivere questa mia versione per sapere cosa ne pensava la gente se Teresa fosse già arrivata nel labirinto prima di Thomas e se i due si fossero innamorati. A voi i commenti :) -


End file.
